The sleepover
by grizztheviking
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are having a sleepover with their friends. Phineas takes this opportunity to confess his feelings for Isabella. A Phineas X Isabella story. Rated teen for kissy stuffs.
It was an exciting day for Phineas and Ferb, They had been planing this sleepover for weeks now and today was the big day. Buford, Baljeet, and most importantly to Phineas Isabella where going to come. Phineas had planes to confess his love to Isabella under the stars tonight. He felt so stupid that he didn't know sooner that Izzy had a crush on him to, So he wanted to be as romantic as possible when confessing his feelings for her. After eating a healthy breakfast of whole wheat cereal, The boys head out into the backyard to set up what they will need for the sleepover shenanigans. They start by setting up the tents. Ferb carefully sets up the poles for the tents as Phineas starts putting the plastic skin over it. Once They set up all three tents and then begin setting up their entertainment for the night. They begin setting up a movie projector, They where planning on watching the original star wars trilogy.
"Looks like all we have left to do is get the snacks, But we should probably wait closer to tonight." Phineas said .  
Ferb gave a thumbs up.

The boys head inside to relax for the day before the night of fun with their friends. Once night time draws closer, The boys take the snacks out and place them around the tents, They took Chips, Pretzels, and water. Now the waiting game begins. After a short wait a knock was heard on the gate, it was Baljeet.  
"Hey Baljeet, You're the first guest to arrive" Phineas said excitedly to his friend.  
"Better early than late." Baljeet said jokingly to Phineas and Ferb.  
Buford was the second to arrive.  
"Hope you guys have snacks 'cause im hungry." He said as he put his stuff away.  
"Help your self, The snacks are right over there." Ferb told him.

The only one left to arrive was Isabella, She was late and Phineas was really worried about her. His heart raced faster and faster with each and every passing minute. After what felt like years Isabella finally arrived.  
"Sorry I'm late guy's, Pinky was sick and had to be taken to the vet." Isabella said.  
"No problem, Im just glad you made it." Phineas said as a wave of Relief washed over him.

The group began their movie marathon. After a long night they all head to their tents. Buford and Baljeet share one, Phineas and Ferb share another one, And Isabella gets the third one all to herself. Phineas knew this was his chance to talk to her alone. He lied awake in his sleeping bag, waiting for the rest of the group to fall asleep. Thoughts of doubt and fear raced through his mind, If there was a bad outcome to his confession, He though about it. Phineas gives Ferb a light poke to make sure he is asleep. Once he is sure he sneaks out of the tent and quietly makes his way over to Isabella's tent. He opens the tent door, Crawls in, And careful wakes his crush up.  
"Isabella hey, Wake up." Phineas whispered while lightly shaking her.  
"Hmmmhm Phineas? Whats up." Isabella asked while still in a daze.  
"I have something to tell you." Phineas started to get second thoughts.  
"What is it?" Isabella asked.  
"I.. I love you Izzy." Phineas said as he started to stroke her hair.  
"You don't know how long iv waited to here you say that." Isabella told Phineas as tears of joy started rolling down her face.

Phineas wipes the tears away and whispers in her ear "When your around I feel complete."  
"Hehe, Your so corny." Isabella said as she hopped on Phineas lap. The two share their first kiss right then and there.  
"I needed that" Isabella told Phineas as she gave him a wink.  
"I'm glad you feel the same way Izzy, I can feel this is the beginning of something special. Phineas told Isabella.

Phineas grabs her and pulls her close to him, So close he could feel the beating of her heart. The new couple started to make out. Both Phineas and Isabella waited for this moment for so long. There hearts beat faster and faster as they get more passionate with each other. Phineas caresses Isabella's back, While she runs her fingers through her new boyfriends soft, Red hair.  
"this is like a dream come true." Isabella told Phineas.  
"likewise" Phineas replied.

After some more makeout time, Phineas and Isabella lay down for a good nights sleep. They decide to sleep in the same tent so that they can cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms. As they where falling asleep, Thoughts of the future raced through their minds, Wondering what adventures await them, Will they get married? Will they have kids? These seem like big ideas for a couple that had just gotten together, But for Phineas and Isabella it felt like they had been together for years since they where best friend, They just didn't have it in them to confess.

The next morning Phineas awoke first with Izzy laying her head on his chest peacefully sleeping away. "If that girl only knew what she means to me." Phineas thought as he ran his fingers through her hair just enjoying the fact that they where finally an item and had fell asleep in each others arms. After another five or ten minutes, Isabella awoke to find Phineas there letting her sleep, Being ever so careful with his movements as not to wake her up.  
"Mornin' Sleepy head" Phineas said in a playful tone.  
"Good morning" Isabella let out a small chuckle.  
"Did you sleep well?" Asked Phineas.  
"Sure did! I was nice sharing a tent with you Phinny, When i was in your arms i felt protected." Isabella said with a sappy sentimental tone in her voice.  
"Now who's the corny one?" Phineas asked playfully. They both chuckled.

The two share a small kiss before heading out of the tent to start the day.

"Well, Look who finally decided to wake up" Baljeet said jokingly.  
"Well, If it isn't the love birds." Buford added.  
"It appears that you two have been stuck by cupids arrow." Ferb said.

Phineas and Isabella told there friends about their new, Blossoming relationship. They where thrilled that they finally took the next step. Buford was so happy he might have even shed a tear, Although he wouldn't admit it. The young couple and there friends quickly set off in search of how they will seize this sunny Danville day.


End file.
